


A Night Out

by copper_wasp



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Drabble, Explicit Language, F/M, First Kiss, Flirting, One-Shot, Pre-RE2, Slight Canon Divergence, Sweet Baby RE2make Leon, reader is a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 06:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18440744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copper_wasp/pseuds/copper_wasp
Summary: You didn’t want him to leave.





	A Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> *Edited 4/20 - minor spelling/grammar fixes

You couldn’t believe he was leaving. You were spacing out, sitting at the bar with your beer, thinking about how he’d be gone the next night. One more day, that was it.

He looked at you; you had missed 99% of his sentence, but managed to read the word “Right?” on his lips, asking for your approval. You flashed a weak smile, nodding in agreement with whatever he had just said. It didn’t matter anyway. You pushed the condensation around on your glass with your pointer finger, leaning your head on your other hand.

He seemed to notice you weren’t yourself, as you thought you saw him furrow his brow at you through your unfocused eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but his attention was pulled away by another of his friends. You didn’t know them, didn’t bother to remember their name when they introduced themselves, and honestly didn’t really care anyway. You were being the wettest blanket, the Debbie-est downer, the sourest of pusses, but you just couldn’t find it in you to give even a single shit. You knew you were being selfish. You knew, and you let it fester in your belly for the past hour you were sitting at the bar.

You should’ve been celebrating his accomplishments. Right out of the police academy with a job offer. In a big city. Very far away from you. The furthest. A frustrated groan escaped your lips unintentionally, and they all turned to look at you, conversation screeching to a halt.

“Sorry,” you said, not meaning it at all. “Don’t think my dinner earlier is agreeing with me. Excuse me for a quick second.”

You placed your half-full glass of rapidly warming lager on the bar top, grabbing your clutch and hightailing it to the bathroom.

You bent to check that no one else was in the stalls - seeing no feet, you dropped your purse on the sink counter, running a clammy hand through your hair.

“Fuck,” you said, not daring to look at your bratty face in the mirror. “Fuck, fuck, fuck! Shit!” you yelled. Finally you dared to look at yourself.

“What is wrong with you? Seriously?” you asked your reflection. You groaned, rubbing at your temples, trying to will the bitchiness away. You took a deep breath, then another, then grabbed your clutch and went to leave the bathroom. 

As soon as you pushed the door open, you were met by Leon’s unimpressed face.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, annoyance clear in his voice. He was staring you down from beneath his dirty blonde fringe, arms crossed over his chest.

“It’s nothing,” you deflected, trying to step around him but he blocked your path. “Seriously, Leon, I’m fine. I’m just being an asshole.”

“Couldn’t have said it better myself,” he replied, still standing in your way.

You pursed your lips at him. “You weren’t supposed to agree with me,” you said softly, rolling your eyes.

“They all think you hate them,” he said, gesturing with his head towards the other folks at the bar.

“I don’t... that’s not... come on,” you whined at him. He was unmoved. “Like I said, I’m just being a jerk.”

“Why? Everyone else is having a good time,” he said, raising his eyebrows.

You groaned (your favorite noise of the evening), trying not to look into those blue eyes of his. “Okay, fine. You wanna know? Here we go, then: I am having a hard time dealing with the fact that after tomorrow, you’re moving hundreds of miles away, and I may not see you ever again, and you are so, so happy with this job offer you got, and you fucking earned it, and I am so goddamn proud of you, but I’m still in college and I’m just a little bitter about the whole situation because I am being an absolutely selfish dickhead,” you spat out, lifting your downturned eyes to look at him.

An amused smile played on his lips, but he didn’t say anything in response, just let you stew there for awhile in your run-on sentence. You started shifting your weight impatiently.

“Say something, please?” you pleaded with him, sighing deeply. Instead of answering, he took a step closer to you, raising his hand up to place it gently on the side of your neck, his thumb rubbing up and down on your jawbone. He leaned in and pressed his lips to yours; they were soft and warm, and you could smell just a hint of hops from the beers he had been drinking all night clinging to them. He moved against you, canting his head to fit his mouth better to yours. He put his other hand on your waist, gently pulling your body closer to him. You moaned softly when you felt his tongue lick at the seam of your lips, before parting them and briefly meeting it with yours. Right as you were about to wrap your arms around him, completely lost in his kiss, he pulled away. You opened your eyes to see his amused smile fixing itself on his lips again before he turned and walked back over to the bar.

After the confusion wore off, you touched your mouth gently with your fingertips, making sure that was real, that what happened _really_ just happened.

“What the _hell_?” you said quietly to yourself, still rooted to the spot. You looked over at Leon, who caught your eye from his seat at the bar. He waved at you, shit-eating grin plastered on his face, beckoning you to come back and join the party.

You smiled genuinely for the first time that night, sauntering back over to join the group.

Gulping down the rest of your lager, you felt Leon’s lips next to your ear.

“Feeling better?” he asked lowly, lips pressed against your cheek, “or are you still going to be an asshole?”

“Hmmm... if I behave, will I get another reward?” you asked, turning your head. You stared at his mouth before dragging your eyes back up to meet his. You bit your bottom lip, feeling the heat in his gaze. He smirked, sliding his hand up the inside of your thigh beneath the bar top.

“We’ll see,” he replied, bringing his glass up to his lips with his free hand. His hand stopped its ascent, squeezing gently just below where you _wanted_ _him_ to be squeezing, and you could feel the alcohol-induced warmth in his fingertips.

“Now who’s being the asshole?” you muttered, just loud enough for him to hear. He smiled, waving over the bartender to refill his glass.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble I had stewing in my head. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> I also have just started a Twitter account specifically for this handle, I’m thinking about doing requests and asks, so if you’d like to give me a follow, find me @copper_wasp_ !! I will be glad to give you a follow back!


End file.
